


And I Found Love (Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be)

by Kathendale



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Dick Grayson died when he was 5. He did not exist. The strange shadow that seems to haunt the mansion of Bruce Wayne drives the press crazy, who could he possibly be?





	And I Found Love (Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to a new universe, involving Dick being a Talon and takes place around the ending of season 2! There will be flashbacks to season one.

Dick had the Team sat down in the common room, and had just finished briefing them on the mission at hand. To take down both the Light and the Reach in their own meeting taking place, according to intel from their source. He breathed in and out heavily.

“I have one more thing to tell you before you go.” Dick said, and the teens hesitated, while the founding members knew what was coming and waited with relaxed bodies. “I’ve been meaning to tell this to you all.” He admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Go on,  _ chum _ .” La’gaan said suspiciously. The atlantean had suspected something off about the team leader after first meeting him. “You all might wanna sit down for this.” Most sat down, while La’gaan stayed standing. “I think I’ll stand, if it’s all the same to you,  _ chum _ .” He grumbled.

Dick grimaced, and gripped his face in annoyance. “Fine, I just need to get this off my chest.” Tim, knowing what he was about to say, looked at him worriedly. Dick’s eyes flashed yellow. “I’m a Talon. Well, ex-Talon, now bat. My name was Richard Grayson. And I’ve been dead for 13 years.”

The room descended into chaos.

* * *

Finally, after settling the Team, Bart was the first to raise his hand. “Can I explain what Talons are? Or would that be a spoiler?” The speedster asked, garnering a few chuckles from around the room, mostly Jaime. Dick chuckled as well, “Go ahead, Bart.”

The speedster was basically vibrating (like a sex toy) in his seat, and began talking at super speed at first. “Bart, slow down.” Jaime said softly, resting a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Bart stopped vibrating and smiled happily at Jamie.

His face pulled into one of concentration. “Alright, so Talons are these thingies that work for the Court of Owls. But like, sometimes not willingly.” He said with a pointed look at Dick, who nodded.

“They are undead and pretty much unkillable unless you like-” Dick covered Bart’s mouth, laughing softly. “Let’s not reveal how I can die, how’s about?” Bart nodded sheepishly. La’gaan looked on suspiciously. “So, you work for the Court of Owls? What’s that?”

“I workED for them, and not willingly.” Dick said, putting emphasis on the ED at the end of work. “The Court of Owls is a group of rich elite and powerful people among Gotham, working out of the shadows to kill who they deem unworthy.” Dick staggered.

“Those they deemed unworthy included my parents.” Everyone looked uncomfortable at that, looking away or other things, except Wally, who moved to wrap his boyfriend in a gentle hug. Dick smiled thankfully at Wally, who nodded at him.

“Now that that’s out of the way, what’s say we go blow the Light and the Reaches meeting? Dick asked, eyes now green with contacts. The team all smirked, and nodded.

* * *

Aqualad had just revealed that he and Artemis were alive, and M'gann began to shift. “After all, I wouldn’t want to do any permanent damage, to my best friends.” She said, revealing herself. “Not after a little, movie magic.” She said, smirking.

Savage’s eyes narrowed. “Well planned, well played, but the Light always has contingencies.” The entrances all shut down, much to the upset of the Team, and the domed top opened up, ninjas raining down.

“Take care of them. We will discuss further, when the other children lay bleeding on the ground.” Savage spat angrily, and Aqualad smirked darkly. “Still, you underestimate us. Perhaps this is why our successes mount.”

Savage stroke his chin. “Perhaps Aqualad speaks the truth. It is time.” His ring began to glow, and Klarion appeared, summoning a fire serpent which weakened M'gann a great deal.

Soon after, the Team left, declaring the mission a success.


End file.
